


if you want me (why go)

by gillywulf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love at First Sight, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a star. Of that, Lexa has no doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want me (why go)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really like the sky people symbolism.

_But if stars shouldn't shine_  
_By the very first time_  
_Then dear it's fine, so fine by me_  
_'Cause we can give it time_  
_So much time with me_

-Stars by the xx

 

-

 

The first time Lexa sees Clarke, she thinks about how appropriate it is that they are called 'Sky People', because Clarke looks like a star freshly fallen from the heavens. Her golden hair is as bright as the sun and her tanning skin looked warm and inviting.

But Lexa wanted to see her eyes. Because from where she was sitting, those looked to be from Earth. She has only ever seen blues like that reflected in the clearest pools of water and the brightest mornings. Lexa wanted to lose herself in them.

"You’re the one who sent them there to kill us" she says, strong through her fear, burning bright in the tent. Her heart clenches in her chest and it's suddenly very hard to breathe or look at her, but to look away from the enemy when she is the Heda kom trigedakru and she has no choice but to stare until she is blind.

The conversation that follows is stilted and desperate. Clarke wants to save her people and Lexa is trying not to get lost in her golden glow, even when Lincoln is suddenly coughing on the floor and asking for Octavia. It's nothing short of a miracle and everyone in the room knows it. The next time Lexa sees Clarke, the star-girl is pushing a knife between the ribs of the boy she loved and that was it for her.

Lexa knows that from that moment on, her entire being would revolve around Clarke's presence. They were too well suited for one another. There was a constant give and take in their conversations and more than once, Lexa had to tear her eyes away from Clarke's lips, eyes, or neck. And then suddenly Clarke is backing her into a table and she needs every ounce of her well-earned self-control to keep her hands at her sides and not at Clarke's.

"You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia. You want everyone to think you're above it all, but I see right through you" The blue eyes make the statement seem even more true. Lexa feels like her body is being torn apart and put back together in the same second under the fallen star's heavy breathing. She wants to add Clarke's name to that list, so it's no surprise when it slips out.

"Not you" She knows she's looking at Clarke's lips again and she wants to see if she tastes like a star too but now there's empty space was she was, so Lexa bites her own lip instead, forcing herself to breathe normally and not the erratic rhythm that Clarke never fails to draw from her.

When Clarke is in front of her next, she can't help but reach out and yes, Clarke does taste like the stars, all warmth and safety. Lexa imagines her glowing brighter with each slide of lips, growing more confident with each passing second. She hates how much she wants it. And then she's moving away and there's a war to fight.

She hates the sight of Clarke pleading with her. Lexa doesn't want to leave her and the 100 any more than Clarke does, but she _has_ to. Her people would kill her if she didn't take the deal.

"Please don't do this" It's the first time Clarke looks like a girl. Lexa has to turn away.


End file.
